Heartache in Mirkwood
by sunfloweresa
Summary: Legolas is living at home in Mirkwood after the War of the Ring. He meets his servant's daughter, who is dying, and this brings some problems and new situations and feelings for Legolas. *unfinished* Note:Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm working on it!
1. True Beauty

Legolas Greenleaf stepped onto the wide, marble terrace outside his palace chambers and listened. All seemed peaceful in his forested kingdom of North Mirkwood, and the air smelled of the surrounding trees and greenery.  
  
"Will you be needing anything this morning, sire?" a voice questioned.  
  
"No, thank you, Coranuil. I believe your duties to the family have been fulfilled for the week!"  
  
"Yes, sir. May I then have the permission to return to my home for the day? My…my daughter…"  
  
"Of course, Coranuil," Legolas' gentle voice replied. "Take whatever is needed as well. I know your family's needs," he added with a soft smile.  
  
"Thank you for your great kindness, sir." Coranuil sheepishly responded.  
  
"No need for thanks. You hve been a faithful and loyal servant. Now, be off before I change my mind!" Legolas joked, and with an Elvish grin sent Coranuil on his way.  
  
As his servant and friend trudged down the path toward his own cottage, Legolas turned and looked at the advancing sunrise on the eastern horizon.  
  
"Has there ever been a more beautiful sunrise?" Recognizing his father's strong voice, Legolas answered, having no purpose to turn to see the speaker of the inquiry.  
  
"Surprisingly, I would say not, Father. At least not that I have seen in all my years. I cannot think of any thing to surpass it—with the exception of our beautiful Realm." Legolas then turned to look at his regal father.  
  
"That opinion may one day change, my son," he said with a smile: mischievious, as Elves can often be. With this he turned and left to inspect the other servants' work throughout the palace, leaving his son to ponder what he'd just said. 


	2. The Affliction

Disclaimer: Since I forgot to do this in my first chapter, so here it is. Legolas, Thranduil, Mirkwood, Gimli(you get the point) and any of Tolkien's characters/places are not mine, they're his. If I used someone else's story idea, sorry, I wasn't aware. Please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad people actually like my work! (  
  
Luinekariën bolted upright in her oak-wood canopy bed. She immediately felt a wave of dizziness. The sharp pain piercing her temples seemed to dig deeper through her skull, and the agony of the pain in her chest increased causing her much grief.  
  
She groaned and slowly lay back down onto her mother's satin, down pillows. The pain lessened, yet the aching continued. "Papa? Papa!" Luinëkarien's cries carried through her closed door and down the halls of the one-leveled house.  
  
"Luinëkarien? What troubles you? What pains afflict you?" The pounding in Luinëkarien's head was so intense that she hadn't heard her Elven mother enter the room.  
  
"Mother? Has Father not yet returned?"  
  
"He will be home before long. He had to attend to his duties at the palace, and then he shall attend to you."  
  
"Wherefore does he linger? Or does the king insist that he tarry?"  
  
"I know not, my dear Luinë. Perhaps he is searching for athelas." Athelas, or kingsfoil, as it is known in the common tongue, a well-known herb, was used for healing purposes, but only when the victim of the affliction was in grave danger of dying.  
  
"The athelas? Why do we need such a plant? Am I in such danger that I need this herb?" Luinëkarien inquired with an extreme look of concern clouding her face.  
  
"Luinë, your health is continually growing worse. Please trust that your father, and other Elves who know of your plight are of good judgement."  
  
"Yes, mother, but what of the wizard's healing? Or the healing of Elrond Halfelven, master of the resplendent kingdom of Rivendell? Can we not ask for use of their gifts?"  
  
"Mithrandir is continually tending to the amends that must be made to our precious Middle Earth. Lord Elrond must care for his own people and kingdom. I'm sorry, Luinëkarien." she said worriedly. "You now must rest, or the herb, or whatever craft is used for your healing, will not have the needed effect." Luinëkarien's care-worn mother left the bed chambers, and heard Luinë's mumbled response as she closed the door.  
  
"Of course, mo. . ." Luinëkarien managed as she slipped back to sleep, with eyes closed, an uncommon way of rest among the Elves. 


	3. Intruder in the Wood

Disclaimer: I don't own Middle Earth or anything in it. I'm not purposely stealing anyone's story(if I am at all), get over it and don't try to take all my money because you won't get very far…(  
  
The sun was now at high noon and the shadows had diminished. Legolas stared out across the palace gardens and fountains, the Elvish flowers blossoming in the sunlight, and the trees beginning to bear fruit. His attention was brought to Coranuil, trudging through the wood, across the fields toward his home.  
  
Legolas began to run toward Coranuil and his long Elven legs carried him swiftly, reaching the weary servant in only a few moments.  
  
"Sire," Coranuil's voice full of surprise. "What brings you to this part of our beloved wood?"  
  
"You are weary, Master Elf. I must offer my assistance."  
  
"No, sire, I—"  
  
"Coranuil, dare you object to my will?" Legolas teased.  
  
Coranuil smiled and remained silent. The Elves' long strides were enough to make it across dew-set grass in only a few moments. Once they arrived, Coranuil stopped at the door and turned to the prince.  
  
"Sir, if you could. . .would you mind to. . .remain. . .outside for a moment?"  
  
"Of course, Coranuil." Legolas answered with a kind smile and turned his back to the door.  
  
"The woods look thicker from this view. I wonder—" Legolas stopped his speech as his sharp eyes caught the glimpse of movement in the trees before him.  
  
The prince heard a twang as a dwarfish arrow flew from its string. He stooped out of the arrow's path just as it sailed over his head. He kept his eyes forward and his ears alert as he studied the scene before him. Legolas' ears caught slowly advancing footfalls, drawing near from behind. He swiftly turned around.  
  
"Who goes there?" Legolas inquired the possessor of the footsteps, crushing the fallen leaves and twigs.  
  
"Who is in question?" The response came from what was but a few yards distant to Legolas' keen pointed ears.  
  
"Legolas, son of Thranduil, king of Mirkwood. Reveal yourself or you will surely regret your actions!"  
  
A stout and sturdy Dwarf leapt of the trees.  
  
"What is your name, Master Dwarf? And your business? Why do you linger in this wood?"  
  
"I am Kwikli, son of Farin, and my business is my own. I am simply searching for a place to lay our heads for the night. My company and I have been traveling and are weary."  
  
"Your company? My Elven eyes only spy thee, Master Dwarf. That is scarcely 'a company'." Legolas let out a laugh, musical, yet odd to the young Dwarf's ears.  
  
"I was sent to find place of rest, as the remainder of my company awaits. Is it possible that we may tarry for one night, and then will continue our search and disturb you no more."  
  
"And what is it that you seek? The riches of my father? Or perhaps a wood, full of trees that you may go at with your axes, and dig deep beyond the roots that hold the trees?" Legolas said, eyeing the Dwarf skeptically.  
  
"Nay, sir Elf, only Gimli, the Dwarf, and the land of Northern Mirkwood, where, as has been told, he dwells."  
  
Legolas looked up in astonishment. "Gimli, son of Glóin? Is this the same Dwarf of whom you speak?"  
  
"Yes," replied Kwikli. "Glóin is my father's father and Gimli, may his beard grow ever longer, is the brother of my father, Farin."  
  
"If the words which you speak are true, Kwikli son of Farin, then you will have great gladness. You have found Mirkwood, and you are not far from the dwelling of the Dwarf, Gimli. Let us summon Gimli! There will be joy and merriment in the home of my father, King Thranduil, tonight."  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R/R! I want to know if I should continue posting my fic. . .I'll keep writing, but I don't know if anyone will like it. Thanks! 


	4. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own Lord of the Rings or anything in it. Don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to get this up. Major overload. . . (  
  
Coranuil stepped out of his peaceful home and his sharp eyes swept the scene. He called for the prince in confusion. "Your Highness? Sire? Legolas!"  
  
The sound of the humble servant's voice floated to where Legolas and Kwikli stood.  
  
"Coranuil!" Legolas remembered. "Kwikli, follow me,"  
  
Legolas swiftly made his way around the small grove of trees sheltering Coranuil's small hut.  
  
"Ah, sire! I thought you had grown weary of waiting, and had proceeded on your way back to the palace. Where did you go? And who. . .?" Coranuil stopped short when he noticed Kwikli's stout figure positioned beside the prince.  
  
"Happy tidings, my friend! The brother-son of Gimli and company have brought us a visit. The revelries shall commence tonight, and many nights after. If thou wilt, thou art given an invitation to these celebrations."  
  
"My company!" cried Kwikli in sudden remembrance. "The excitement in finding that which was sought, thy beautiful woodland Realm, has brought my mind short of memory of our quest. Anon I must report to my company and bring them to your mighty hall. Farewell, till we meet again!"  
  
Of course, Kwikli! I shall me thee in the house of my father before the day grows old." Legolas watched Kwikli as he hurried away, and smiled at the likeness he observed in Gimli and his nephew.  
  
"Coranuil—I must return to the palace presently. But I must first ask—art thou in need of my assistance this hour?"  
  
"Would it be possible to look in upon my daughter? Lord Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Gondor, showed unto thee his healing power, and in this did you not observe how to mend the wound caused by the Morgul blade? Might thou not use thy learnings and perceive if she might be healed?"  
  
"I will do what is in my power, my friend. Where doth she lay?"  
  
Coranuil stepped into the house, directing Legolas the way toward Luinëkrisien's chambers.  
  
"Her slumber may be disrupted, but do what thou wilt."  
  
Legolas saw, for the first time since before his quest, Luinëkrisien, yet how she had the beauty of a grown Elf, far beyond that of a child. Legolas stood in awe at the change, and the magnificence, he saw in his faithful servant's daughter. As she slept, her blonde hair, spread across the soft satin pillows on which she lay, reflected the sunlight from the window, giving it a gentle radiance, even as an angel, to the eyes of Legolas.  
  
Luinëkrisien stirred as she felt the eyes of her father and prince watching her. As she turned to see who was standing in her doorway, the linens covering her frail body tightened and twisted. Luinëkrisien's eyes fell on her father, staring at his daughter with a troubled look in his eyes.  
  
"Papa!" Luinë cried, and he slowly stepped toward her. They embraced, as friends after long years of separation, and Luinëkrisien's heart leapt with joy.  
  
Out of a glimpse in the corner of her eye, Luinëkrisien spied a visitor. She pulled out her father's tight embrace and lifted her head to see this stranger was. To her great astonishment, Prince Legolas stood eyeing her, and Luinëkrisien let out a gasp of surprise.  
  
"Good day, Your Highness," Luinëkrisien said sheepishly.  
  
"Good day, Luinëkrisien. Thy father has asked me to tend to thy wounds, and I will do what I can to help, but I make no promises. I am no master in this art."  
  
Luinëkrisien responded with a worried look, and her pale face looked increasingly care-worn.  
  
"Oh, do not be troubled, Luinëkrisien. I will not try to do anything out of my power. Do not fear," Legolas replied with a gentle smile. "Shall we see what I may deem necessary for her recovery, Coranuil?"  
  
"As you wish, Your Highness."  
  
Luinëkrisien revealed her wound to her father and the prince, an injury of great power. The wound was cut deep in Luinëkrisien's fair skin, just above her heart, to the right of her left shoulder. The swollen skin seemed to be closing, and Legolas' eyes widened in fear.  
  
"It is expedient that we locate the herb athelas as soon as possible. Luinëkrisien's health will continue to fail if we do not seek it and the aid of someone far more skilled than I."  
  
Luinëkrisien's ashen figure turned pallid, even deathly white at this grim news. She collapsed onto her soft pillows and her limp body fell numb. 


	5. Plea for Help

Disclaimer: You've seen my disclaiming and heard my plea for not taking away the extreme amount of money I have(ha)-refer to that. A/N: I know it's been forever since I last updated, but please find it in your heart to forgive me. Any suggestions, reviews, flames, complaints, etc. that you have would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"I will return as quickly as possible," Legolas told Coranuil. "I must inform His Majesty of the problems and difficulties that have risen in this dreadful-and joyous-day. I will send for the needed help to heal your daughter, and swiftly return. Do not fear."  
  
With one last look at Luinëkrisien, Legolas turned and whistled. A great white horse, with no saddle or reins to burden it, galloped toward the two Elves, stopping suddenly in front of his master. Legolas sprung onto the majestic beast and bid Coranuil farewell. He let out a cry, and the horse strode quickly toward the palace.  
  
  
  
King Thranduil sat regally on his throne, contemplating the events of the days and many things otherwise. Just as he was beginning to wonder where his clever and mischievous, as elves can often be, son had been that day, Legolas rushed into the room, a hurried walk in his legs and a worried look in his eyes.  
  
"Legolas, my son! What troubles you?"  
  
"Father, I must request for thy aid and patience." Legolas bowed toward his father as he spoke. "Will you grant my request, when it shall be given to you?"  
  
"I will gladly help you, whatsoever you shall need," Thranduil's befuddlement was shown in his fair Elven face, just as Legolas' worry was shown in his figure.  
  
"I give thee thanks, and say that whatsoever thou thinkest at my request, you have given thy promise.  
  
"Coranuil, our loyal servant and dear friend, has a daughter, Luinëkrisien, fair beyond all the maids of our Realm. A fatal wound has reached through her skin and pierced through to her fragile core.  
  
"The weapon that cut her was a Morgul blade, found on a field left from the loathsome War of the Ring. I do not know who it was that gave her this wound, but it does not seem to be of great import at this time. Her health fails and, if we do not seek further remedy, she will surely die, or, even more severe and vile, become a Wraith, and terrible powers may be once again stirred up in Middle Earth.  
  
"It is greatly important that we find one who has skill far beyond that which I hold. But I do know that the herb athelas will be of great assistance, and will slow the increase in her sickness.  
  
"Will you help me in the healing and finding of further aid?"  
  
"I will, and I will help in whatever need arises."  
  
"Thank you, my lord. There is one more thing that I must ask of thee. The sister-son of Gimli, the stout dwarf Kwikli, and his company have sought for their comrade and our Realm for a tiresome time, and seek rest, and would also like to see the face of their dear friend. I would ask that while I am seeking aid, thou wilt show them compassion and generosity. Please attend to this final request, and I will make certain that no harm is done to our kingdom."  
  
Presently, after a great deal of deep pondering, Thranduil responded to his son's request. "I will grant this wish that you have, my son, and Gimli, one who is thy dear friend and did much in the destroying of the abhorred Ring, and in the deliverance of our beloved Middle Earth, may see the faces of his friends and relations who he has not spoken with for a great deal of time. Yet you must make sure that you keep your part of this agreement, and I will continue to show these men compassion, as has been your request."  
  
"I give thee great thanks, and in this hour of need, bid you farewell. I must say goodnight till it be morrow, or until I find the aid that I seek."  
  
  
  
Legolas and Kwikli both hastily reached the spot where they were to convene and report. Kwikli was overjoyed at the tidings the Elf brought, and Legolas led the way to the palace chambers where they would be resting for their stay. After a delightful reunion between the dwarves, Legolas hurried away to seek for someone to come to Luinëkrisien's aid.  
  
  
  
Legolas rushed along the pathway to the stables, contemplating the events of the day. He wondered who might have the power to heal the fair daughter of Coranuil, for the only one skilled by his knowledge was the lord and master of Rivendell, Elrond Halfelven. Yet as he pondered, the sun sinking lower toward its resting place, his thoughts wandered to the one in need: Luinëkrisien. He thought of the long tresses of her pale golden hair, how fragile she was in this time of need, and the look of mystery and sorrow in her glinting bluish-green eyes.  
  
His thoughts wandered deeper into hopes of getting to know this commoner, this servant girl. As he rode quickly away from his forest home, his one thought was to save her from this despair in which she was dwelling, hoping that he might find one with a cure for her distress. 


End file.
